Black Eyes, Blue Tears
by Anime Onnanoko
Summary: One warm summer's day Kai decides to look back on his life to see how he has ended up where he is. Oneshot.


Hey Anime Onnanako here!

I've listened to this song thousands a times but a little while ago I was listening to it and one part in the song just reminded me of Kai (I'd rather die standing, than live on my knees), so I decided to write a songfic! The story is told through flashbacks so if it jumps from one scene to the next it's just a different flashback. Oh and by the way the song lyrics are in italics.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Black Eyes, Blue Tears by Shania Twain.

Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>A blunette sat under a Sakura tree, his crimson eyes scanning the surrounding area. It was unusual that the park was empty, but Kai smiled liking the quietness around him. He closed his eyes leaning back against the trunk of the tree, loving the feel of the late summer sun on his skin.<p>

_Black eyes, I don't need 'em  
>Blue tears, gimme freedom <em>

A tired Kai stared in the mirror at the bruises covering his upper body. One in particular that was worrying him, the black eye he had received earlier today. He knew that if he went to training today, questions would be asked, a sigh escaped his lips he didn't need this right now. So he lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling deciding not to go day, wanting to wait until it wasn't that noticeable anymore.

The night Kai tossed and turned in his sleep, suddenly he jerked away, panting slightly as he sat up. His eyes scanned the darkened room around him, willing the pictures in his head to go away. Feeling something wet land on his hand he felt his face, finding tears had managed to trickle down his face. Kai quickly wiped them away, wondering when he was going to stop waking up like this.

_Positively never goin' back  
>I won't live where things are so out of whack<br>No more rollin' with the punches  
>No more usin' or abusin' <em>

Kai lay on his bed, in his room, in his apartment. It felt good to know that everything around him was his, and he was finally free. With the help of Mr. Dickenson, Kai had managed to get away from Voltaire and was now living by himself. He just couldn't live with that man anymore, he couldn't take it anymore.

The bluenette hated the fact that that man had had control of his life for so long, the constant beatings for doing hardly anything wrong, the fact that he had just been used as a tool. Kai shook his head and stood heading over to the balcony. He didn't have to think about that anymore.

_I'd rather die standing  
>Than live on my knees<br>Begging please-no more  
><em>

The sound of flesh hitting flesh and panting was all that could be heard in the small, dimly lit room. Kai had to lean against the wall to stay standing, and turned to stare at the man in front of him. There stood an old man with long greying hair. Another punch to the stomach caused him to almost lose his footing and fall.

"All you have to do is scream and I'll stop," sneered Voltaire. Kai's stare turned into a glare, this was fast becoming old. Didn't he know by now that no matter what Voltaire dished out, he wasn't going to give in.

_Black eyes-I don't need 'em  
>Blue tears-gimme freedom<br>Black eyes-all behind me  
>Blue tears'll never find me now<br>_

The raven haired teen walked outside to Tyson's back garden, as he had heard a noise. A smile came to his face when he saw a familiar bluenette leaning against the wall of the Dojo. As he neared him, he noticed that Kai's right eye was slightly bruised and wondered what had happened.

"Hi Kai," greeted Ray which caused Kai to quickly open his eyes, Ray noticed that he could no longer see the bruising. "Where have you been we haven't seen you in a few days?" asked Ray.

"Been busy," was Kai's reply.

"…Did you get into a fight?" Kai quickly looked at Ray before looking away.

"Why would you say that?"

"Your eye, it looks like you have a black eye." Kai mentally cursed, he thought that it couldn't be seen while his eyes were open.

"I'm just tired, haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately, that's probably why my eye looks like that," said Kai, knowing that he wasn't exactly lying. Ray nodded, not quite buying it.

When Ray went back inside Kai continued to keep his eyes open, knowing that if Ray noticed somebody else probably would as well.

_Definitely found my self esteem  
>Finally-I'm forever free to dream<br>No more cryin' in the corner  
>No excuses-no more bruises<br>_

Today the Bladebreakers has the day off and the four team members sat in the dojo, each doing their own thing; Tyson and Max were watching TV together, Ray sat against one wall reading a book, while Kai sat against another alone with his thoughts.

When Ray has gotten to the bottom of the page he was reading, he took his eyes off the page and looked around the room. Tyson and Max were now arguing over what to watch, which caused Ray to shake his head slightly. His gaze was then turned to Kai, who was sitting against the wall like him; arms crossed over his torso, eyes closed and legs stretched out in front of him. The neko-jin had noticed that over the last couple of months Kai has become more confident; the team captain had always been confident in speaking to them and other people but it felt like it was more of a defence than him actually feeling confident in himself. Now though he seemed like he was more confident, more relaxed, Ray smiled slightly his gaze turning back to the book; he wasn't sure what had happened but whatever it was he was glad.

A young Kai sat in the corner of the darkened room he had been left in, tears spilling down his cheeks. He was in so much pain and he didn't understand why this was happening to him. The young boy quickly wiped the tears away as he heard footsteps and stood up knowing he would only get into more trouble if had been found doing what he was doing.

Kai had taken to the habit of wearing long sleeved tops to hide the bruises on his arms. After one training session the four team members were sitting in the Dojo, three of them watching TV while the other sat, leaning against the wall paying no attention to it.

Upon feeling a presence next to him, Kai opened his eyes only to see Tyson sitting there a smile on his face.

"What do you want Tyson?" sighed Kai.

"We were going to play a card game and wondered if you wanted to join in?" offered Tyson.

"I'll pass," replied Kai.

"Aw, come on." Kai shook his head and went to stand but Tyson grabbed a hold of his sleeve.

"Tyson let go of me," said Kai as he jerked his arm back only to earn a gasp from the three other people in the room. Kai quickly pulled his sleeve back down and went to leave but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Hey what happened, that bruise looked really painful," asked Tyson.

"…I fell down the stairs," quietly said Kai.

"Are you okay?" inquired Ray coming up behind Tyson as did Max.

"I'm fine."

"When did you fall?" questioned Max.

"Yesterday night."

"Did you hurt anywhere else?"

"No, I'm fine. I fell down the stairs I'm still in one piece so just drop it," Kai told them before leaving.

_I'd rather die standing  
>Than live on my knees<br>Begging please-no more  
><em>

A tired bluenette hissed as the whip again connected with his already sore and bleeding back. It was brought down a few more times, and then the owner of it knelt down to Kai's level a dirty smirk on his face.

"All you have to do get on your knees and beg me to stop, you're already half way there" Boris sneered, referring to the position Kai was in on his hands and knees. Kai smirked slightly and spat into his tormentors face earning a slap to his own, the force causing Kai to fall onto his side.

"It would be so much easier if you'd just beg."

"…where's the fun in that?" Kai said, glaring at the person standing over him.

_Black eyes-I don't need 'em  
>Blue tears-gimme freedom<br>Black eyes-all behind me  
>Blue tears'll never find me now<em>

I'd rather die standing  
>Than live on my knees, begging please...<br>(Begging please)

_(Begging please)_

Kai sneaked in through the back door of his grandfather's mansion; he had come home late ignoring Voltaire's request for him to come home earlier. The bluenette stood in the kitchen for a few moments listening to see if Voltaire was still awake. Upon hearing nothing he quietly made his way towards the stairs.

When Kai passed the living room, his name being called caused him to freeze and a chill to run down his spine. He didn't know whether to run upstairs or head in the room; he decided on the latter knowing it would only be worse for him later.

The bluenette headed into the darkened room; moments later a lamp was switched on and Kai could now see Voltaire standing beside the sofa.

"Why have you come home so late, I had something very important to discuss with you," said Voltaire as he neared Kai, who subconsciously took a step backwards.

"I had more important matters to attend to," was Kai's reply.

"Is that so?" The elder closed the gap between them and pinned Kai to the wall, an arm pressing against his throat. He then searched through the young boy's pockets until he found what he had been looking for. Upon releasing Kai, he fell to the floor gasping for air.

"Did you more important matters include this?" asked Voltaire showing Kai his beyblade; the teen could only look up at the man wide eyed.

The blue beyblade was thrown to the floor at which Kai dived for it, but was harshly kicked out of the way. Voltaire then placed his foot above it, at which Kai shook his head.

"Apologise and then beg for it back and I might reconsider what I'm about to do."

Kai defiantly stood up, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can always build another blade," Kai told him.

"I'd like to see you build another bit beast," said Voltaire as his foot came closer to the beyblade.

There was silence in the room for a few moments when Voltaire decided to break it.

"I'll give you a few more seconds and your precious beyblade will be no more." Kai just lowered his gaze to the floor. "Fine have it your way." The room was then filled with the sound of cracking. Kai's arms dropped to his sides, his fists clenched.

As Voltaire went to leave the room, he punched Kai in the stomach winding him which sent him to his knees.

The bluenette lie against the wall behind him trying to regain his breath, when he could breathe normally again Kai went into one of his pockets and pulled out a small object a smile on his face.

_Black eyes-I don't need 'em  
>Blue tears-gimme freedom<br>Black eyes-all behind me  
>Blue tears'll never find me now<br>_

_They'll never find me now  
>It's all behind me, they'll never find me now<em>

Find your self-esteem and be forever free to dream

Kai smiled sadly at the memories, but was glad that he wouldn't have to deal with those things any more. They were all behind him now.

"Hey Kai, that's where you are, we've been looking all over for you!" shouted Tyson as he ran towards his friend.

Kai opened his crimson orbs and looked at the three teens standing in front of him, smiles on their faces. Kai smiled slightly as he stood up walking towards them.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the story<p>

Please R&R

Ja ne!

A-O


End file.
